Radio Misty: Curhatan Fidio
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: "Selamat datang di acara Talkshow paling SESUATU dan paling WAW. Bersama kami Host dari 2 benua! Saya si Ganteng Woles, Ichinose Kazuya. Dan saya di unyu keren, Fidio Aldena. Inilah dia acara ter-NISTA segajat raya, Radio Misty!" GAJE, OOC SUPER, AU, DLL. Terinspirasi dari acara 'Radio Misty' yg dibintangi Hiro Shimono dan Kaji Yuuki.


**Radio Misty: Curhatan Fidio**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**InaIre © Level-5**

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

CHANNEL: Orpheus Galau.

TEMPAT SYUTING: Tiang Listrik Sebelah Rumah aka CtUdI0 England Kapur.

HOST: Ichinose Kazuya, Fidio Aldena.

BACKGROUND LAGU: Syahrini- Sesuatu.

CTAR … CTAR…

TRING…

Lampu sorot yang berwarna kuning—jamban—terang mulai bersinar, menampakkan bintang-bintang kecil Idola Cilik—ralat! Maksud, menampakkan 2 orang pemuda yang lagi nyengir kuda sambil asik narsis ke Kamera. Saking narsisnya, 2 pemuda dari 2 benua yang berbeda itu, langsung dilemparin papan penggilesan sama penonton yang bejibun gara-gara malahan ngacangin mereka.

"Ya _minna_~ kembali lagi di acara _Talkshow_ paling Sesuatu dan paling waw banget! Bersama saya, Ichinose Kazuya…," Kazuya makin narsis ke Kamera.

"Dan saya, _Host_ paling unyu-unyu ngalahin _Chibi _dan paling ganteng se-jagat raya … Fidio Aldena, GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fidio ikutan narsis.

"INILAH DIA … RADIO MISTY! ! !" suara Kazuya sama Fidio langsung bergema di ruangan itu (lho, bukannya Studio). Karena mereka terlalu ke-pe-de-an akut, akhirnya mereka gak nyadar kalo di atas mereka atas plang(?) yang bacaannya,

"BAKSO MAS MARCO MAKYUUS. MAKAN SATU MANGKOK BERASA 2 MANGKOK. TAPI ITU JUGA KALO MANGKOKNYA IKUT DIMAKAN!"

Entah kenapa tuh plang bisa ada di situ, alhasil Kazuya dan Fidio yang lagi asik narsis gak nyadar dan langsung ketiban tuh plang.

PLAK! DUAR! BLAM! GEJEBUK! KATSUUU!

Lampu warna jamban yang menghiasi ruangan mulai meredup karena 2 pembaca acaranya tepar seketika. Acara _Talkshow_ tersebut jadi makin ancur minah trarara tririri.

Setelah menunggu 2 jam-man(?), Kazuya dan Fidio akhirnya udah sadar. Nyadarinnya juga perlu waktu lama, dibantu sama aroma kaos kaki Flying Daster(?).

Acara-pun kembali dilanjutkan.

"Huh, akhirnya satu gangguan selesai juga! Akhirnya gue yang ganteng ini gak kehilangan wajah ganteng gue. Ya Allah, terimakasih!" Kazuya langsung sembah sujud di lantai. Sementara Fidio cuman ikut bilang "Amin" doang.

"Ya sudah lah kalo begitu, mari kita lanjutkan acara kita ini pemirsa! ARE YOU READY?!" Fidio langsung teriak ala Syo(?).

"ARE YOU READY?!" Kazuya langsung teriak ala Kaoru(?).

KRIK … KRIK…

Namun gak ada jawaban. Dan pas mereka noleh…

JRENG JRENG!

Pemirsa, penonton yang udah pada pegel itu akhirnya ngibrit semua. Di Studio itu udah gak ada yang nonton sama sekali (Kayaknya RM yang asli banyak penontonnya deh).

"Yosh, gak papa lah Fidio. Kita masih berdua kok, sayang!" Kazuya langsung mewek gitu aja. Fidio ikutan mewek, akhirnya, mereka berdua bukannya mimpin acara, malahan pada mewek berjamaah.

"WOI! SLAKMAT(?). Lu berdua gimana sih! Ceritanya lu berdua tuh harus jadi pembawa acara, bukan mewek berjamaah gini!" Edgar selaku Sutradara langsung nodongin senjata Black Rock Shooter ke mereka berdua, karena merasa acaranya dirugikan besar(?).

"Kok Pak Edgar enggak bilang sih?" Fidio mulai linglung.

"KALIAN EMANG GAK NGELIAT DI FB SAYA?" Edgar langsung nunjukin 'NGEFET'-nya dan nunjukin Status FB-nya yang _Summom _Kazuya dan Fidio.

**EdGar Valt!n4Z Ch4b!3Chab!3 ClaLuEE**

Bwaat **IcHin0sE KazUyA** **ChiiE Cw0kk WOLES**, dan bwaat **Fidi0** **AlDeNa GalAU HoLic**, beS0k klianDd Diundang bwat ngizi acHara 'Radio Mistry' di CtUdi0 'England Kapur', Dtengg Eaa plizz Dtengg eaaa T.T

**4 jam yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

Kazuya dan Fidio langsung cengo pas ngeliat tuh status Edgar.

"CIYUS?" kata Kazuya.

"ENELAN?" tambah Fidio.

"MIAPAH?" mereka berdua langsung teriak di kupingnya Edgar.

"GUA SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH BEGO! LOE LIAT JUGA DONG, DI _TWITTER_ GUE _MENTION_ KALIAN BERDUA!" Edgar kembali nunjukin NGEFET-nya, kali ini bagian _Twitter_ dia.

**EdgarCyanxEngL4nD**

_EdgAr_ImoeeT_

KalianD diunDang bwaat Ngizi acara Radio Misty bsOK di CtuDi0 'England Kapur', Dtunggu eaaa**#MeNunggUDiziNItanPAmu** _ Fidio_ganTeng KazuYa_KyEnd_

* * *

"BAPAK! AMPUNI ANAKMU INI PAK!" Fidio malahan sembah sujud di kaki kutu airannya Edgar. Sedangkan Kazuya malahan mewek, merasa terharu sama semua Statusnya Edgar barusan.

"Hiks … Pak Edgar, saya sih jadi sedih Pak. Tapi…," kata-kata Kazuya terhenti.

"TAPI APA?" Edgar yang udah marah layaknya A du du langsung masang muka asem.

"BAPAK BISA GAK, JANGAN PAKE BAHASA ALAY GITU? 'KAN SAYA GAK NGERTI APA YANG BAPAK KETIK!" Kazuya langsung ngelundungan saat itu juga.

Fidio antara pengen nolongin sebenernya, tapi dia juga sejujurnya gak ngerti apa yang diucapin Edgar di _FB _maupun _Twitter_.

"Yasudah dek Pak, kita mulai dengan normal aja deh!" Fidio langsung nyeret Kazuya. Akhirnya, Edgar mau denger dan balik ke alamnya.

Acara dilanjutin lagi. Kazuya udah insap, dan akhirnya Fidio yang mimpin duluan.

"Sebelum kita mulai acara ini, marilah kita panjatkan do'a kita kepada yang maha kuasa. Berdo'a, mulai!" Fidio mulai nundukin kepalanya, acara do'a selanjutnya dipimpin sama Kazuya.

"Ka~mus jepang robek wek wek wek! Laptop bejat jat jat jat! Hidetoshi kesetrum listrik. Kapan~Dy…lan insaf! Amin~" Kazuya do'a dengan bahasa yang enggak jelas. Namun apa mau dikata, orang dia emang sarap banget.

"Nah, pemirsa yang ada di rumah, episode RM kali ini, kita kedatangan… BINTANG TAMU YANG PALING SEPEKTAKUTER!" Fidio ngomong dengan B. Inggris yang ancur (padahal orang Italy ._.).

"Siapakah itu Fidio?" tanya Kazuya kemudian.

JRENG JRENG JRENG…

"SAYA JUGA TIDAK TAHU KAZUYA!" Fidio langsung masang muka gak bersalah. Kazuya cengo lagi, Edgar belum berani keluar dari sangkarnya(?).

"Jiah, gimana sih lu!" Kazuya _sweatdrop _akut. Fidio cuman nyengir.

"Ya terus sekarang gimana?" tanya Fidio kemudian.

"Fidio, kamu 'kan katanya lagi galau banget ya … aku pengen dengerin curhatan kamu dong~" pinta Kazuya dengan melas.

"HAH? LOE MAU DENGERIN GUE CURHAT? APA GUE HARUS NYANYIIN LAGUNYA VIERRA DAN MELUK KEVIN VIERRA, TERUS NGERANCANG GUNDAM 1 TAHUN, KALO UDAH JADI BILANG WOW SEPUASNYA?" tanya Fidio yang pikirannya mulai ngaco lagi.

"GAK PERLU! CEPETAN LU CURHAT SEKARANG!" Kazuya hendak mukul Fidio pake gitarnya yang udah _stand by_. Akhirnya Fidio setuju.

"Yaudah deh, episode RM sekarang, ya bakalan nge-bahas keGALAUan aku!" jelas Fidio yang lebaynya kumat. Kazuya cuman ngangguk dan nge-'iya'-in ucapan Fidio.

* * *

SCENE: CURHATAN FIDIO, DIMULAI!

TRING: LAMPU SOROT NYALA.

KAZUYA UDAH STAND BY SAMBIL MAIN GITAR.

FIDIO UDAH SEDIA DUDUK DI KURSINYA.

INTRO LAGU GALAU MULAI MENGALUN.

Malam…

Ku terduduk sendiri di sini…

Mengingat wajahmu yang jerawatan…

Mengingat senyummu yang menampakkan 2 gigimu yang ompong…

Mengingat rambutmu yang lebih kasar dari sapu injuk…

Mengingat bibirmu yang mirip tutup minyak Bimoli…

Ku terdiam dan membisu di sini…

GUE BETE!

Gue kesel…

Apa loe gak kesel?

Nanti juga loe kesel kayak gue!

GUE PENGEN MAIN!

Tapi udah malem…

Kalo besok pagi … GUE SEKOLAH!

Mana bisa main kalo gitu!

Itu sekolahan, bukan Taman Mini Indah Inazuma!

Dikata bisa bebas apa!

Gue tau gue harus rajin sekolah!

Tapi 'kan gak mesti tiap hari.

Kalo gue belum bayaran, dicariin…

Gue gak masuk sehari aja, dicariin…

NGAPAIN SIH PADA NGARIIN GUE?

Apa saking gantengnya ya, gue jadi dicariin mulu?

Emangnya, main petak umpet apa!

…gue pernah main petak umpet sama temen gue.

CUMAN GITU! Dia disuruh ngumpet, malah jongkok!

Main petak umpet woi! Lu kira main _kakome_ apa pake jongkok segala!

Gue pengen main bola, jadi cadangan!

Gue pengen main basket, MALAH DISURUH JADI KERANJANGNYA!

Gue pengen main kasti, jadi cadangan juga!

Emang ada main kasti pake cadangan?

Bilang aja kalo loe gak mau ngajak main!

Gue bisa main bola!

Gue bisa gocek … 22 orang gue lewatin sama kipernya sekalian!

Lewat tinggal lewat, susah amat! Dikira lampu merah…

Gue pernah nendang … dari jauh, kayak Tsubasa…

Tapi … bukannya bola yang masuk,

MALAHAN SEPATU GUE YANG MELAYANG!

Jebol … jebol … jebol…

Kena muka kiper … kasian tuh kiper giginya copot 5 sekaligus kena sepatu gue.

…Tapi intinya sekarang, GUE MAU MAIN!

Tapi gue mau cerita, GUE BINGUNG MAU CERITA AMA SIAPA!

Kalo gue main, lama sedikit, disuruh pulang…

Kalo udah pulang … disuruh nge-pel, nyuci, nyetrika, SAMPE BERSIHIN WC JUGA NYURUH GUE!

Emak gue kejem amat ya…

Gue bete! Gue pengen _refreshing _sebentar.

Gue pernah diajakin jalan-jalan, eh ketemu anak PANG(?).

Kupingnya tindikannya gede-gede!

Tuh kuping apa bakwan?!

Dimasukkin _headset_ … molos!

Apa yang mau di dengerin Mas!

Gue pengen—

* * *

Sret… sret…

"Lho, kok mati sih?" Fidio celingak-celinguk pas tau kalo listriknya tiba-tiba mati.

"Fidio, kayaknya ada kesalahan teknis deh," Kazuya mulai ngutak-atik stop kontak.

TRING…

Lampu nyala lagi dan…

"ASTAQFIRULLAH HALAZIM! PAK EDGAR BERSAMA SELURUH KRU-NYA KESETRUM!" Kazuya langsung nyamperin Edgar begitu tau Edgar udah gosong kesetrum, rambutnya udah kayak 'Nenek Keset Welcome'(?).

"Mereka kayaknya bukan kesetrum deh, tapi lagi nari Iwak Peyek! Ikutan ah," Fidio langsung bangkit berdiri, dan malahan pegang tangannya Edgar. Alhasil, dia juga ikutan kesetrum.

…Kazuya pengen gabung, tapi ragu-ragu.

"Gue pengen gabung, kayaknya seru … tapi … tutup dulu aja deh nih acara!" Kazuya langsung maju ke depan dan hendak nutup nih acara nista.

"NAH PARA PEMIRSA! KARENA FIDIO UDAH TERLANJUR SARAP STADIUM AKHIR, SAYA YANG MASIH RADA WARAS, MAU MENGAKHIRI RM HARI INI! SAMPAI JUMPA DI RADIO MISTY BERIKUTNYA! SALAM WOLES SEJAHTERA~"

Kazuya langsung pegang tangannya Fidio, alhasil, dia juga ikutan kesetrum.

-W.O.L.E.S-

-FIN-

* * *

**Mori: Ini cuman fict iseng gaje yang saia buat karena ada acara Radio Misty yang dibintangi sama Hiro-tan dan KajiKaji/plak/. Ya, Seiyuu-nya Kazuya dan Fidio XD. Maaf kalau fict ini abal banget minna (_ _), ini juga gak tau kenapa bisa nulis begini. Saia mau tanya, kalo saia bikin fict straight fandom IE, ada yg mau nerima? ._. ya, segitu deh curcolnya, TFR, or MTR XD.**


End file.
